Hermes' Eldest Daughter
by SailorStar9
Summary: Who said Setsuna and Serenity were the *only* ones with godly parents? The other Senshi are also daughters of the Gods/Goddesses. Pre-Silver Millennium with a Nico/Ami pairing
1. Prologue: The Coup d'état

SailorStar9: Well, another fic coming from me after watching the 'Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' movie. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Summary: Just as Setsuna is the daughter of Kronos, the other Senshi are also daughters of the Gods/Goddesses. This is a pre-Silver Millennium and a Nico/Ami pairing.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Prologue: The Coup d'état

* * *

><p>"What is this, Selene?" Zeus roared, the smug Moon Titaness standing before the Pantheon Gods, the Senshi flanked around her.<p>

"What does _this_ look like, dearest Zeus?" the Titaness crowed haughtily. "This is a coup; as of now, _I'm_ taking control. Senshi, attack!"

"Selene, what have you done?" Ares snapped, parrying off his daughter's fiery arrows.

"Simply what _must_ be done!" Selene retorted. "The Gods' rule is over! It's time for the Titans to rise and take charge of things! You can't do anything to me; not when I have your precious daughters as _my_ soldiers!"

"So, that time when you offered to train the girls to be Senshi…" Hera trailed, fending off her daughter's thunderbolt.

"That was only a cover." Selene smirked. "With them near me, it was _so_ easy to use the Ginzuishou to destroy their emotions; locking their consciousness within the ravines of their minds. Now, they're nothing more than just puppet soldiers, willing to die for me and the White Moon! Ah, ah, Poseidon." She tsked, the Sea God was about to attack her from behind. "Didn't you notice that _your_ daughter isn't here?"

"Where is she?" the Lord of the Seas demanded.

"Did you _really_ think we'll only attack Olympus?" Pandeia sneered. "As of now, the Seas and the Underworld are also under attack. Oh, I can't wait, Hades." She grinned sinisterly. "Your son's downfall will come from the hand of the woman he loves; it's Nicolai's punishment for rejecting me."

* * *

><p>"Deep Submerge." Sailor Neptune's large watery orb clashed into the Sea Palace.<p>

"World Shaking." Sailor Uranus' energy sphere slammed into the throne room, forcing the defenseless creatures to flee, just as the palace guards swam out to face their enemy.

* * *

><p>"Silence Glaive Surprise." Sailor Saturn's energy wave sliced through the Gates of the Underworld.<p>

"Alice…" Barbara gasped, shocked at the sight of the attacking Senshi.

"Snow Storm." Sailor Mercury's icy whirlwind tunneled in, the eldest daughter of Hades was forced to dodge the attack.

"Sister!" Nicolai dashed in. "No…" he breathed. "Not Hermia…"

"Enough talk." Sailor Saturn snapped, the business end of her Glaive pointed at the siblings. "It's time for the Gods' rule to end…"

"And for the White Moon to rise." Sailor Mercury declared, readying another attack.

"Nicolai, wait." Barbara pulled her brother back. "Look at their eyes, it's them, and yet it's not."

"You're right, sister." Nicolai agreed. "Selene must have done something to them."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. The Coup d'état Ends

SailorStar9: Well, the prologue is out, and this is Chapter one. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 1: The Coup d'état Ends

* * *

><p>Nicolai mentally cursed as both weapons clashed in a stalemate. "I'm beginning to think Lady Athena taught you <em>too<em> well, Hermia."

"Silence." Sailor Mercury frowned, her free hand powering up another attack. "Just die! Cold Snap!"

"I hope you _do_ recall I taught you that spell." Nicolai reminded, shattering his frost-coated fist effortlessly. "Come on, Hermia, don't make me do this." He pleaded. "Guess there's no delaying this." He sighed. "Shadow Web."

"Release me!" Sailor Mercury demanded, the shadowy tendrils trapping her within their confines.

"In a second." Nicolai assured. "Just as I thought." He spotted an intricate seal on the back of the Senshi's neck. "Kaiju."

A muted breaking sound was heard when the control seal shattered.

* * *

><p>"Impossible!" Selene exclaimed, sensing one of her control seals had been destroyed. "The 'Kaiju' spell…" she hissed, the Ginzuishou informing her of the ongoing in the Underworld. "I should've guessed. But, it's quite ironic, Hades." She sneered. "For your son to use a white healing spell."<p>

* * *

><p>"What the…" Sailor Mercury muttered. "Nicolai?" she blinked at her relieved fiancé. "What am I…"<p>

"That's good." Nicolai breathed. "You're back. Hermia," he started, releasing her from her prison. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Selene gathered all of us when we completed our training," Sailor Mercury recalled. "When we got before her, she already had the Ginzuishou in her hands. There was a bright flash, then… nothing. Everything after that is a blank."

"Sai!" Barbara had managed to bind Sailor Saturn's hands behind her back with a binding spell. "Kaiju!" she then destroyed the control seal on the Saturnian Senshi's neck.

"Selene, that witch!" Sailor Saturn spat, the four allies re-meeting once again. "She locked our consciousness within our minds and used the control seal on us, turning us into her mindless soldiers."

* * *

><p>"But it matters not," Selene swore. "I'll just simply bring them back into my power once again. Ginzuishou," she brought out her crystal. "Hear my plea! Make Mercury and Saturn my obedient soldiers once again!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn you…" Sailor Saturn hissed, bending over as a massive headache hit her.<p>

"Selene…" Sailor Mercury breathed, her head exploded in pain. "Did you want to rule this much; that you'll risk everything just to control us?"

"Guys, you have to kill us." Sailor Saturn requested.

"We can't!" Barbara protested.

"Out of the question!" Nicolai agreed.

"Alice is right." Sailor Mercury corrected. "You have to kill us now, while we are still sensible. Once the Ginzuishou buries our consciousness, we'll just become Selene's lapdogs again."

* * *

><p>The defeated Moon Goddess glared at the Lord of the Skies, the Senshi around her had been thoroughly defeated and Pandeia was trapped on the wall. "You think you've won Zeus, but just you wait, I'll come back, I SWEAR IIIITTT!" she hollered. "I"LL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE NOW!" she roared, trying to summon her magic, but was immediately restrained by Ares.<p>

"Titaness of the Moon," Zeus passed his judgment. "For your crimes of treason against Olympia and their Senshi, you are guilty. Your title will be stripped and you will be brandished to the Sea of Serenity on the Moon for you to reflect upon your wrongdoings."

"No. NO! You can't do this! The White Moon is the ruler of this world! We are superior to the other Senshi of this Solar System!" Selene ranted, "He promised us we will get our true rightful place of power!"

"Who promised you?" Athena asked dangerously, her spear already in hand.

Selene grinned madly, "Kronos will destroy you!" she shouted gleefully.

Zeus' eye narrowed; throwing her Master Bolt at the disgraced Titaness, the Lord of the Skies passed the final judgment.

"You may have banished me, Zeus, but I'll have the last laugh!" Selene retorted. "But you've sealed the Senshi's fates! They'll forever be bound to me, destined to be _my_ soldiers for eternity and there's nothing, nothing any of you can do!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. The Aftermath

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 1 is out, and this is Chapter 2. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

* * *

><p>"Now what, mother?" the greatly weakened Pandeia asked her mother, the two disgraced Moon Goddesses were teleported to the Sea of Serenity by Zeus.<p>

"First, we regain our strength." Selene replied. "And then rebuild _our_ empire right here." She spread out her arms, gesturing to the barren moon.

"But will the Gods allow that?" Pandeia questioned meekly.

"That is why we must be discrete." Selene warned. "Thankfully, the Mauians do not know of our betrayal and will aid us. Once I weave a woeful tale of us being wrongfully banished, they'll give us the relief we need. And once it is known that they had helped a universal traitor like us, the Planet Mau will be despised throughout the galaxy; they'll have _no_ choice but to turn to us!"

"And the Senshi?" Pandeia asked.

"I'll seal their powers within the Ginzuishou, along with a death-man seal on each of them." Selene answered. "If _any_ one of them tries to use an attack above first stage, the death-man seal will activate, killing them in an instant. That'll teach them to defy us." At that, the Titaness chuckled evilly as Pandeia smirked. "Now, to work." Selene brought out Ginzuishou.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. How It All Began

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 2 is out, and to compensate for the shortness of Chapter 2, I give you a longer Chapter 3. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 3: How It All Began

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle." Hermes greeted Hades, having brought another group of souls to the Underworld.<p>

"Nephew." Hades nodded. "I assume this isn't a social visit." He remarked. "You aren't one to drop by for a simple greeting."

"No, it isn't." Hermes agreed. "Hermia." He pushed his five-year-old daughter forward. "Say hello to your granduncle."

"Hello, granduncle." The navy-haired girl said shyly.

"Oho," Hades barked in amusement. "I see even the Messenger God has fallen to the temptations of the flesh. Barbara, Nicolai, Alice!" he hollered.

"Yes, father?" Barbara ran in, with her younger siblings in tow.

"You have a new playmate." Hades grinned.

"Hey, Uncle Hermes." Barbara grinned at her favorite uncle. "And who might you be?" she peered curiously at Hermia who had shrank behind her father's legs.

"My daughter." Hermes declared proudly. "Hermia," he knelt down to see his daughter eye-to-eye. "Go play with Barbara and her siblings. Your granduncle and I are going to discuss boring adult stuff that'll put you to sleep."

"Okay." Hermia nodded.

"Hey, I'm Barbara." Hades' oldest daughter reached out her hand.

"I'm Hermia." Hermia returned the gesture.

"Nicolai."

"I'm Alice, and I'm _so_ happy to meet you!" Alice beamed, hugging a surprised Hermia tightly.

"Please forgive my younger sister." Barbara chuckled nervously, Nicolai pulling his twin off the startled girl. "It isn't often that we get children our age in the Underworld. Come on." She tugged their new playmate off.

* * *

><p>Five years later…<p>

"ARGH! I don't get this!" Nicolai screamed in frustration, slamming his head onto the textbook. It had been two years since the children had enrolled into Academy Full-Blood and taking lessons from the younger Gods.

"It isn't that bad." Hermia assured.

"Easy for you to say," Nicolai blew a raspberry at his best female friend. "Miss Teacher's Pet."

Hermia frowned, "I thought I told you explicitly not to call me that. Nicolai," she sat down on the seat beside him. "Everyone has his strengths and weaknesses. Take me, for example, I may be good at academics, but I suck at direct combat."

"When Lady Hecate taught us to control the Mist," Nicolai pointed out. "You outshone everyone else." The words 'including me' were left unsaid.

"Big brother's just mad that his crush outperformed him in just about everything." Alice teased, joining the pair.

"Alice!" Nicolai protested, flushing.

"Nicolai!" a sweet, sing-song voice rang from the corridor.

"Di Immortales!" the eldest son of Hades muttered a curse, as the incoming Pandeia running towards them.

"Mist Cover!" Hermia's thick, whitish fog cloud shielded the trio from the silvery-blonde's sight.

"Strange." Pandeia muttered, seeing the group had vanished. "I _knew_ I saw Nicolai here."

"That's close." Nicolai sighed in relief, Hermia releasing her spell once Pandeia left. "I have _no_ idea why she keeps doing this, when I've already told her I'm not interested."

"Because Big Brother has eyes on someone else." Alice whispered to her twin.

"Alice!" Nicolai hissed.

* * *

><p>Time passes…<p>

"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice snapped Hermia out of her thoughts.

"Nicolai." Hermes' daughter smiled. "Of course." She took the hand and let the son of Hades lead her to the dance floor. "I thought you won't coming." She remarked.

"Normally I won't." Nicolai admitted. "But for you…"

"I know." Hermia silenced his sentence with a stolen kiss.

"Getting bold there, Hermia." Nicolai grinned. "You've been hanging around Barbara and Alice too much. Careful there." He warned. "And a twirl here." he spun her out and pulled her back in, before ending the dance routine by catching her around the waist.

"You never told me you were such a great dancer." Hermia blinked in awe, after Nicolai went to get two cups of fruit punch.

"You never asked." Nicolai shrugged. "Here." He handed Hermia a cup.

Hermia took and sip and coughed, "Did Dionysus spike the punch?"

"I think he did." Nicolai winced, giving the orange colored drink a testing taste.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. Aquatic Hypnosis

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 3 is out, and this is Chapter 4. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor How It All Began Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 4: Aquatic Hypnosis

* * *

><p>Nicolai looked out of the window in one of the Academy's hallways; the soft patter of rain had faded now. The last raindrops slid off leaves and branches, falling to the ground. The grass gleamed. Earthworms moved through the darkened soil, glorying in the damp, snails and slugs came out to feast on the wet vegetation and birds slowly appeared, calling out that it was over. As birdsong filled the air, students emerged from the school grounds. The flowers were open, breathing their perfume over the gardens and the sky gradually cleared to reveal the stars in space.<p>

The son of Hades shivered. It was all so unnatural.

They had been here for almost two months now, and he still could not get used to the school. He could not help being aware of the artificiality, the glittering ceiling that arched over them. The rain, the clouds, the wind… it was all an illusion. It had not mattered what Selene's crystal did, the moon was still dead, and always would be. Yet it glowed with such light, such power.

He was both drawn to this world and terrified of it.

There was a flash of blue in the corner of his eye and he turned in time to see a woman make her way down the steps. She wore a uniform of watered silk that shimmered like a mirage, designed so that it dipped down on her back; her skin was so fair it seemed almost translucent. She paused and her head turned slightly to one side, listening, so that he glimpsed her profile.

"Hermia…?" he whispered. He could not believe it; he knew his beloved was quiet and solemn and would never go wandering about in a wet garden in a dress like that… and with bare feet, no less. He took a few steps forward, not really thinking, his eyes fixed on her. And she turned around and looked straight at him.

Her eyes were blue and cool and unfathomable. They sucked him in like whirlpools and he lost himself utterly and drowned in them. When he came back to himself, he found he was standing in front of her. He had not remembered moving.

"What did you… do?" he asked, his voice still no more than a whisper.

"I did nothing," she shrugged, looking up at the sky, where the Earth hung like a blue jewel. It cast its own faint light over them, a strange shade of lavender that made her hair glimmer. "It is you, my lord. You are alternately fascinated and repelled by Selene's ways. So you are drawn, then you pull back. Why are you so afraid?"

Nicolai swallowed a sigh. "Everything is so different…" he said, knowing it was impossible to explain. No words could express the deep primal unease he felt, that they all felt. All except his sisters, who were wholly enchanted. "The stars should not be so close. To know there is nothing protecting us except a dome of crystal… it is just unnatural."

"Do you fear me?" she frowned, her lips curving downwards slightly.

"Of you, never." he breathed immediately, taking another step closer. She smiled at him openly, amused, but she said nothing, forcing him to elaborate. "I am not afraid, but I am confused… why are you here? You always stayed indoors, never drawing attention to yourself…."

"Nobody is one thing all the time, Nicolai. We are multi-faceted. As you know, I have an affinity with water, and when so much of it falls… another facet comes to the fore." She lifted her face and smiled as a few drops fell onto her skin. "You might say my… elemental self emerges."

The sight of her, head tipped back, eyes closed and smiling, was so powerfully arousing that Nicolai made himself take a deep breath and two steps backwards. Even then his blood continued to race through his body. Hermia's elemental self was more disturbing than he could ever have imagined.

"I shall leave you to enjoy the wet, my lady," he grinned.

Her eyes opened, fixing him again. "Leave? Already?"

Silence and the sound of water, falling all around them. Still she held him. He had no idea of time. He had no thought of anything except these eyes, as calm and black as well water, drawing him deeper and deeper down.

"No, Nicolai, not just yet," she whispered, kissing him briefly on the lips. "I will not have you leave just yet…"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. Boyfriend Stealer, Man-eater

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 4 is out, and I figured I might as well get this chapter out before my muse escapes me again. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 5: Boyfriend Stealer, Man-eater

* * *

><p>Pandeia looked at her perfectly manicured nails uninterestedly as she listened to her current boyfriend ranting off.<p>

She was the only daughter of the Academy Head Mistress and her mother thought she was the greatest thing since sliced cheese. Her mother never spoke about Pandeia. It was always _her_ Pandeia. It went without saying that Pandeia got whatever she wanted and it didn't hurt that her mother was one of the few remaining Titans. Spoiled? _Pandeia_ was spoiled in a sense that she was used to always getting her way and whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it.

Ever since school started, the boys were all Pandeia crazy, but Pandeia didn't turn boy crazy until her fifteenth birthday. Until then she had always been content to float around and was completely oblivious to the many admirers she had. She also took for granted the bustle of boys who wanted to sit next to her at the lunch table. And then, seven years later, she fell in love with one of Apollo's sons, Will, and charmspoke him away from his girlfriend, one of Aphrodite's daughters. Three weeks later, she got bored of him and broke off the 'relationship'.

And barely a minute later, she had fallen in love with Butch after seeing him wrap with an arm around the waist of his girlfriend, one of Zeus' daughters. That 'relationship' lasted less than two weeks before Pandeia ditched him for another: Octavius who had one of Athena's daughters as his girlfriend.

The Octavius 'affair' went on for three days before Pandeia dumped him for Lucas who had been in love with Poseidon's youngest daughter.

One week later, Pandeia was seen hanging off Magnus who had been betrothed to his second cousin since birth.

And six days later, Bryce who had been dating one of Ares daughters before Pandeia lured him away using charmspeak the day before, was seen walking to campus with Pandeia on his arm.

Less than two weeks later, Orion who had been in love with one of Artemis' daughters before Pandeia charmspoke him away, was feeding Pandeia lunch during lunchtime.

* * *

><p>"You have a very short attention span." Rachel, Pandeia's best friend, had stated after the latest fling. "You get tired of your boyfriends so fast, is it supposed to be like that?"<p>

Pandeia had looked at Delphi's niece, surprised, her silver eyes widened, and she giggled. "Well of course! Imagine if they got tired of me first?"

* * *

><p>Right now, Rachel fought back the urge to sigh as Pandeia ranted off her worries.<p>

"I don't think Nicolai likes me anymore." The Moonlight Goddess whined. "He hasn't IM'ed me since yesterday. I don't understand it. He hasn't even mentioned Harvest Ball and you would think that if he liked me he would have mentioned it."

"Pandeia, that is five months away, you will probably won't be interested in him by then and be dating someone else." Rachel pointed out. "Besides, didn't he say he is interested in someone else?"

"He is just playing hard to get." Pandeia scoffed. "I mean, the eyes _are_ the mirror to our souls and my eyes are so beautiful, so my soul _must_ be beautiful too."

"Look!" Rachel's eyes widened when she spotted two familiar figures. Nicolai was sitting leaning on the railing of the platform outside the library, talking to a navy-haired girl. She was cheerfully joining in the conversation and he had moved in closer so she could hear his whispers more clearly. They were clearly talking about a mutual interest, and they were really adsorbed in it whatever it was.

"What is he doing?" Pandeia hissed at Rachel and the other girl rolled her eyes.

"He is just talking to her, Pandeia." Rachel stated.

"But to her? Hermia? Why?" Pandeia demanded.

"There is nothing to worry about. You talk to other guys all the time." Rachel reminded "Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"That is different!" the Moonlight Goddess retorted.

And she was right, it was different. She stalked over and rudely nudged Hermia aside. "Oh, here you are, I was looking for you. I didn't think that it was possible for someone to disappear like that." She smiled and turned on the power of those silver eyes on Nicolai. "But you were just here talking to Hermia."

"Right…" Nicolai muttered as he gave Pandeia a strange look before continuing the conversation with Hermia.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Hermia is stealing the guy I like! They humiliated me in front of everyone!" Pandeia wailed once the two girls were in the safety of the dorm. "I am going to die. I love him, how can he do this to me? He can't love her, maybe he is just interested in her? He was definitely interested in that bookworm! He must have talked to her for two hours! Two hours! She doesn't know how to talk to boys!"<p>

"Maybe she doesn't have to." Rachel offered.

"What do you mean? What does she have that I don't?" Pandeia demanded.

"Maybe she knows how to listen." Rachel pointed out.

"I don't care! How can a guy like Nicolai be interested in a girl like Hermia! I don't understand it!" Pandeia fumed.

"Yes, I know you don't." Rachel told her gently.

Neither did anyone else, and the fact that Nicolai had rejected Pandeia, the most popular girl in the Academy for Hermia was the number one gossip topic for weeks. Because he _did_ start dating Hermia the very next day, saying she wasn't superficial like Pandeia.

* * *

><p>Rachel had no idea if Pandeia was more devastated by losing Nicolai or from the public humiliation. It was after all the first time she had ever been rejected and the first time in recorded history that Pandeia didn't get her own way. That was probably just as traumatic as losing the so-called love of her life and Delphi's niece tried to console her.<p>

"Pandeia, it happens to everyone."

"Not to me it doesn't!"

Which was true up until then, but it did happen. Even people who saw it couldn't understand it or figure out why.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. A Pleasant Surprise

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 5 is out, and I figured I might as well get this chapter out before my muse escapes me again. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, _do_ own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 6: A Pleasant Surprise

* * *

><p>A small chuckle left her lips before she could stop herself, attracting the gazes of the people walking past her. The attention she was receiving should have caused a furious blush to taint her cheeks, if Hermia had not been staring at the object in her locker.<p>

"Hermia…" Calantha, one of Zeus' younger daughters with Hera, called out, placing a hand on Hermia's shoulder and a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?"

"It's just there's something in my locker," Hermia shrugged, trying to calm her still pounding heart.

The look of concern on Calantha's face immediately turned fierce, her protective nature emerging as it always did whenever her friends were in trouble. Quickly, she maneuvered Hermia so that the shorter girl was standing behind her. A determined look settled over her features as she bravely grabbed the handle of the locker and yanked the door open.

A tense moment of silence followed as Hermia stood back to back against Calantha, her breathing still not completely back to normal.

Calantha, on the other hand, had confusion written all over her face as she stared at the thing that had scared Hermia. Finally, she blinked. She blinked a couple of more times, as if she were trying to make sure that this was the object that had threatened one of her best friends.

"Hermia …" Calantha opened her mouth hesitantly. "Is… is that a love letter?"

Hermia merely raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Most students at the Academy had labelled Hermes' daughter as anti-social. But, she did not agree. It was not as if she had not wanted to make friends and have fun, she just prided herself in placing schoolwork ahead of dating. And, <em>especially<em> when said social mingling ended up with individuals either shooting her weird looks as if they had no idea what she was talking about or coming up with some flimsy excuse to take their leave. Her father had reassured her that it was because they had been intimidated by her intelligence, something she had not believed so as a child. She still quite in denial when she got older.

She would tell anyone who told her that nowadays to take a look at Nicolai. Granted, he probably was not nearly as shy as she when it came down to speaking to new people, scratch that, he was downright _brilliant_ when it came down to charming the people he wanted to; but seriously, he was just as smart as she was.

* * *

><p>"Hermia…" Mina, Aphrodite's <em>only<em> child with Hephaestus, sang.

"Mm?" she answered absent-mindedly, a secretive smile still lingering on her face.

They were sitting around a single table at the Academy grounds. Calantha sat to Hermia's right and Mina to her left.

"I smell love in the air," Mina sang.

Calantha promptly tuned into their conversation when she heard what Mina said.

"Oh?" Hermia replied, a faint tinge coloring her cheeks.

"Mm-hm. The aura is alllllll around you," Mina said as she leaned forward with a sly smile on her face. "I _**am **_the Love Goddess-in-training after all."

"True as that might be, Mina, I'm pretty sure that that status doesn't actually allow you to _automatically_ detect love when you haven't completely reached your ultimate potential yet," Hermia stated, tilting her head to one side and glanced at her friend with a teasing smile and causing the blond to pout.

"You're not changing the subject on me, Hermia." Mina refused to let the Mist genius change the subject. "Now spill. What happened today?"

Hermia pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as the blush on her cheeks turned a shade darker. "Nothing …"

"Did you get a love letter from Nicolai?" Mina pressed on, not deterred in the least by a bit of denial.

"Perhaps." Hermia smiled secretively, while feeling grateful towards Calantha for saving her and feel apologetic towards Mina for not telling the real truth; for some reason, Hermia didn't want to share this with the others. She didn't want to let her friends know about Nicolai dating her; not yet.

Maybe someday she would, someday in the future. But for now, she wanted love life to be her little secret.

* * *

><p>Nicolai nibbled on his lower lip, twirling a lock of his raven hair around his forefinger. He had been sitting in his room for nearly an hour already, waiting for the perfect words to come. He had not wanted this to be a repeat of the first one, not after Hermia's IM; he wanted it to be different. Thankfully, he was a patient man, so he continued to wait.<p>

Finally, twenty minutes later, he grinned as inspiration struck. His face lightened up as he brought his pen down to the faintly scented paper and allowed the words to flow, the face of that very special woman in his mind.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Hermia's First Kiss

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 6 is out, and I figured I might as well get this chapter out before my muse escapes me again. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I, however, do own the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 7: Hermia's First Kiss

* * *

><p>The delicate symphony filled the ballroom air. Each note followed by a step closer to the one Nicolai's heart yearned for. Hermia was on the opposite side of the ballroom, her waist-long blue hair reflecting the indistinct lights of the ballroom pulled back by a thin silver tiara. The dark midnight blue ball gown clung to her figure like a second skin. Milky white pearls adorned her neck, showing off her pale creamy skin. Hermes' daughter was never one to draw any attention to her with exquisite accessories. He could already feel the soft fabric of her gloves touch his skin after he would ask her to dance.<p>

He knew the routine, yet none were as important as her. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he weave through the crowd and skillfully avoiding Pandiea as he approached Hermia, his hand extended as he bowed slightly.

"May I have this dance?" his smooth resonating voice rang into her ear.

The blue-haired soon-to-be Senshi drew a sharp intake of breath, shocked. A delicate smile toyed across her lips as she was ready to reject his offer politely as the third-year had done to all the other offers. But something made her incredible blue eyes reflected something different, perhaps a change of decision?

She took his open hand and smiled a true smile, the first she had given all night, "I'd love to." She giggled slightly.

Nicolai pulled his mouth up in a smile, flashing his pearly white teeth. Taking her onto the ballroom floor, all her sophomore schoolmates cast the girl curious glances that were answered by a wicked wink from the self-proclaimed Shadow King.

One gloved hand rested on his shoulder, while the other clasped around his strong hand. A large enough gap was between their two bodies as he led her through various dance steps to the music.

Black locked with Sapphire as their eyes never parted away from each other, ignoring all the other couples on the dance floor. His attention was only for her, as it had been the entire night.

The song soon ended, but the two seemed reluctant to part. His arms still stayed locked around her waist and small hand.

As the orchestra started to play another song, one from the 20th Primordial, Nicolai snorted slightly; the Head Mistress sure had a taste for old music. It was mushy too, but he would take it; if it meant just a few more minutes with her in his arms.

The same routine followed, her hand in his, and a gap between them, large enough for entire river to flow through. He would have to fix that. Taking his hand away from hers, he brought it around her waist and pulled them closer to each other, closing the space that was between them.

Her blue eyes seemed shocked, before her free hand rested on his chest, while her other lithe fingers toyed unconscionably with his ebony curls.

At that exact moment, Nicolai knew his heart belonged to her. He stopped leading her and moved both hands onto each side of her face, "Hermia, you know I love you, right?" he asked her.

And he lowered his head down to hers and brushed his lips against hers softly. He wanted to kiss her, but sensed her reluctance. He was about to pull away, but she made the move for him. Leaning up she meet his lips with hers full on, slowly moving them across his in a headed kiss. His hands clasped around her waist tightly and pulled them even tighter together.

Reluctantly they both pulled away, Hermia's cheeks stained with a red crimson blush, a victorious smirk on his face. She bit down on her lower lip, her eyes seeming almost sad. She knew that she would be begin her training as one of the Senshi tomorrow and tonight was the last night she would ever be allowed to be free. Sighing she couldn't seem to tell Nicolai that, she was enjoying the night too much to bring it down.

This was her first real kiss after all.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


End file.
